Vermouth
Vermouth (ベルモット Berumotto), also known as Sharon Vineyard(シャロン・ヴィンヤード Sharon Vin'yādo) and Chris Vineyard (クリス・ヴィンヤード Kurisu Vin'yādo), is an actress and member of the Black Organization in the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan. Background Vermouth's background is very mysterious because she has been secretly living at least two lives through the art of disguise: that of actress Sharon Vineyard (now "deceased") and her supposed daughter, Chris Vineyard. As the actress Sharon Vineyard, Vermouth gained much fame on Broadway and in movies, even winning an Oscar. Even then, she was a member of the Black Organization. Twenty years ago, she murdered Jodie Starling's FBI father who had collected information on her. Jodie Starling would eventually grow up to be an FBI agent and one of Vermouth's most bitter enemies. As Sharon, Vermouth became close friends with Yukiko Kudo back when they were studying disguise under Toichi Kuroba. At some point Sharon began to pretend to have a daughter named Chris. While Sharon was still alive, Chris kept out of the public eye except for acting in movies and giving interviews. Less than one year ago, Vermouth staged Sharon Vineyard's death, which allowed Chris to come out publicly. Currently, Vermouth serves the Black Organization with the public name Chris Vineyard. Vermouth is the boss’s favorite which grants her some independence. Vermouth also has some particular connection to the boss that she does not want known by the greater organization, which Bourbon is blackmailing her with. She also appears not to age or have de-aged over a period of twenty years between when she killed Jodie's parents and her current appearance. She doesn’t seem to like the research that Shiho Miyano and her parents engaged in, calling it “foolish". Vermouth entered the storyline some time after Shiho Miyano/Sherry/Ai Haibara's mysterious flight from the Organization. Her main objective was to track down and eliminate the 'traitor', and for that purpose she assumed the identity of doctor Tomoaki Araide. But although she managed to discover Shiho's reversion into a child, she did not succeed in killing her, as she met Conan Edogawa, who was able to discover and thwart her plans. She also encountered the FBI during this process. Vermouth has great personal interest in Conan, constantly calling him "Silver Bullet". Since it has been revealed that she knows about Ai and Kudo's reversion to their child forms, she seems to know the shrinking effect the drug can have, but for reasons yet unrevealed she keeps this knowledge secret from the rest of the Organization. Personality Although she follows orders from the boss and Gin when he is charge of missions, Vermouth often acts according to her own agenda and whims, even when it runs contrary to the Black Organization's best interests. She is secretive and manipulative, even towards other Organization members. Vermouth is confident in her abilities, is very bold, and an expert at manipulating situations to her advantage: traits which allow her to single-handedly weave complex plots and take the upper hand even while she is being monitored by enemies. She is intelligent and insightful, correctly suspecting the allegiance of Kir, but she was successfully outwitted by Conan and forced by Shuichi Akai to retreat. Vermouth's personality is contradictory at times. On one hand, she is a cruel and ruthless agent who will blackmail an unwilling man to commit murder by threatening him and his family just to provide a distraction and happily tell an FBI agent she should smile because she will see her dead father again in heaven. On the other hand, she risks her life several times to protect Conan, Ran, and Kogoro, and her friendly behavior while in disguise as Tomoaki Araide left the real Araide wondering if Vermouth is really a bad person. This inconsistency may reflect an underlying conflict of conscience after Shinichi and Ran saved her life during the events of the Golden Apple case. Vermouth also appears to be an atheist at first as she claims to not believe in god nor angels until Ran unknowingly rescued her which seems to have given her back some faith. At this point, Vermouth's motives are very mysterious. She knows about Conan being Shinichi, as well as that Haibara is Sherry, yet she has kept this information a secret from the rest of the Organization. She dislikes the Miyano family's research. She also retains personal feelings for persons who have earned a special place in her heart, such as Shinichi/Conan (as the son of her best friend) and Ran. As a result, she is highly unwilling to do them any harm even when she is ordered to do so. She enjoys teasing others, seen when she disguised as a male waiter and served Gin and Vodka martinis and taunted Chianti by wishing her good luck and blowing her a kiss. Abilities 'Disguise' Vermouth is able to mimic anyone's appearance and voice exactly with her disguise and acting skills even after observing them for only a short period of time. Vermouth frequently utilizes latex masks. Her disguising ability has been noted by Conan to be on par with the current Kaito Kid (Kaito Kuroba). Although she may have known how to disguise prior to meeting Toichi Kuroba, she studied disguise under him. Her disguise ability was first shown in The Mysterious Passenger where she dressed as a male waiter to tease Gin and Vodka. Jodie Starling once referred to Vermouth's disguise abilities as a frightening type of perfection. 'Reconnaissance' Vermouth specializes in reconnaissance and infiltration, and has been shown to work very swiftly yet cautiously to rapidly acquire information. Her confidence and skill in disguise and imitation means she can execute bold plans that put her in very close contact with her targets and she can advance her plot even when they are suspicious of her. Without the aid of the other organization members, Vermouth successfully snuck into the Tokyo Metropolitan Police headquarters in order to steal the records of Kogoro Mouri's cases. She later returned them when presumably the surveillance would be even higher after the police noticed the files were missing. She then single-handedly staked out the FBI who were lured out into watching Kogoro Mouri and uncovered their numbers, addresses, and ways to contact them. 'Stamina' Vermouth is quite strong and has developed a high pain tolerance. While she was disguised as a serial killer in New York City, Vermouth athletically vaults up from a dead hanging positioning over the railing of the stairwell to higher ground despite being shot in the side. She also shoots herself in the leg in order to avoid the effects of sleeping gas, and was able to limp to a phone booth on that shot leg, with several broken ribs caused by Akai, and with a deep scratch on her right shoulder when Jodie shot at her. 'Shooting' As Vermouth pulled away in Jodie's car with broken ribs after her flak jacket absorbed a close range shotgun blast, she managed to aim a handgun backwards with her left hand using the side mirror while driving a car she wasn't used to and shoot Araide's car's gas tank standing 100 yards away, causing it to explode. Akai is impressed she managed that difficult shot with her battered body. Earlier however, she failed to draw fast enough to shoot Jodie or Akai; in the first case, the gun was shot out of her hand, in the second, Akai fired first. Non-aging For some reason, Vermouth does not appear to age. Her apparent age hasn’t changed since she murdered Jodie’s parents twenty years ago. Shuichi Akai proved that Vermouth was not wearing a mask when his shotgun fire grazed her face. Specifically, it hasn't been clarified if Vermouth hasn't aged over time or if she became younger all at once. It is also important to note that Vermouth's talent for disguise makes it difficult to figure out when Vermouth stopped aging or deaged. Appellations Protagonists= |-|FBI= |-|Black Organization= |-|Family & Relatives= |-|Others= Plot overview 'Manga and Anime Timeline' Main article: Vermouth timeline 'Raven Chaser' In Movie 13: The Raven Chaser, Vermouth disguises as a brown haired policeman in a dark suit with glasses to check on Irish's progress and the integrity of his disguise during the conference. After texting the boss outside the bathroom, she exits the building and leaves in Gin's Porsche 356A. She is seen again disguising as a young brown-haired woman when trying to come closer to the believed serial killer but leaves as soon as she realizes he is not. Conan tracks her down in the underground parking lot and makes her reveal herself. She gives Conan essential information about an organization member named Irish and wishes him good luck when leaving. It is later revealed that she was the one who supervised the captured Matsumoto and provided him with comestibles. When the police finds out about Matsumoto's remains, she informs Gin about it and leaves. Finally, she is briefly seen driving along the Highway when Gin's helicopter crashes, complimenting Conan's accomplishments and calling him again a "silver bullet". Plot Exposition 'Family History' In order to camouflage the fact that Sharon Vineyard and Chris Vineyard are the same person, Vermouth concocted personal histories for her real life cover roles in order to make them seem like different people. When Sharon and Chris Vineyard were revealed to be one and the same, at least part of the stated Vineyard family history was revealed to be a lie. It is unknown how much of the remainder is truthful, based on the truth, or outright fabrication because the primary source of the information is Vermouth herself who may have more to hide. Little is known of Sharon Vineyard's mother and father. Sharon's parents were not actors, at least not well known ones, because Agasa called Chris Vineyard a second generation actress. According to Sharon's story, both her mother and father died in a fire on the day Sharon debuted on screen. So far, Sharon Vineyard's age has not been given and nothing is known about her personal history before she became an actress. Even her fans knew little about her private life even after she became famous. Sharon said her road to stardom was very difficult and full of misfortune, prompting her to doubt the existence of God: "No angel has smiled upon me, not even once." Sharon became a star actress and, according to Shuichi Akai, is best known for her work in the Golden Apple broadway play. At some point, she married and gave birth to her daughter Chris Vineyard. Her husband later died of an unspecified illness the day after Sharon won an Oscar. While studying for an acting role approximately 20 years ago, Sharon learned disguise techniques from Toichi Kuroba alongside the aspiring young Japanese actress Yukiko Kudo. During their time together, Yukiko became Sharon's friend, and they have maintained contact with one another. Sharon later sent Yukiko three tickets to Golden Apple broadway production the year before she died. The cause of Sharon's death has not been revealed. Chris Vineyard meanwhile became a successful actress quickly by riding the coattails of her mother's fame. She began to make movies and give interviews to reporters only, but otherwise she never appeared publicly. The first day she came out into public was the day of her mother's funeral some time less than one year ago. A reporter who tried to question Chris asked where she went to school, whether she got along with her mother, who her father is, and if the rumored lover she has will appear at Sharon's funeral. Chris answered none of these, but the types of questions which were asked demonstrate the secrecy surrounding the Vineyard family history. Sharon Vineyard and Chris apparently didn't get along; Sharon doesn't consider Chris to be her daughter. Sharon explained this by relaying a tale to Yukiko about Chris who disguised as Sharon's husband and then met with Sharon when she visited her husband's grave to lay flowers. Sharon did teach Chris the disguise techniques she learned from Toichi after Chris begged for them. One year prior to the current timeline, Sharon says she hasn't seen Chris in ten years and that she is currently hanging out with a "bad crowd" of people. 'Hints that Vermouth was Dr. Araide and not Jodie' There were several hints that Vermouth was Dr. Araide and not Jodie Saintemillion who was also a candidate for being Vermouth before her true identity was revealed. *The records of Kogoro Mouri's cases that Vermouth stole did not contain any cases involving Jodie Saintemillion, but did contain the murder case Tomoaki Araide was involved in. This was the clue that allowed Conan to deduce Araide was Vermouth. *Jodie's copies of the pictures of Ran and Conan on Vermouth's dartboard have irregular borders indicating they were photographs of Vermouth's pictures. This detail was overlooked in the anime. Also, Jodie has a picture of Dr. Araide. *Araide switches from the basketball to the drama club. *Haibara skipped school on the day of the yearly health checkups that Dr. Araide gives the elementary school students. Conan wonders if Haibara thinks there is something wrong with Araide. *Vermouth falls out of character. One of her patients says Dr. Araide has been acting like a stranger. Also, "Dr. Araide" claims to have sent his grandmother and housekeeper Hikaru ahead to Aomori, which is strange because it was established in the Araide family murder case that Araide didn't trust them (especially Hikaru) to take care of themselves. 'Jodie's discovery Chris Vineyard, Sharon Vineyard and Vermouth are the same person' Jodie's father in the FBI was secretly investigating Vermouth twenty years before the current storyline. That is too young for Chris Vineyard to be in disguise as she is only 29 currently and would be 9 at the time. After Vermouth killed Jodie's father she inadvertently handled Jodie’s father’s glasses barehanded which had fallen off of him and got her fingerprints on them. Unexpectedly, little Jodie came in and saw Vermouth holding the glasses. When Vermouth left after setting the house on fire, she didn't anticipate that Jodie left to get juice, taking her father’s glasses with her and thus preserving her fingerprint. After she discovered Jodie's corpse was not found in the house, Vermouth looked for the girl desperately in order to rectify her mistake, but Jodie had since been put into witness protection. Jodie suspected Chris Vineyard of being Vermouth when she saw her at Sharon’s funeral. She somehow determined Chris Vineyard’s prints matched those of the glasses. Chris would have been too young to commit a crime 20 years ago, so later Jodie obtained Sharon’s fingerprints and matched those as well. All three matched, proving to Jodie that the three people were one and the same. 'Conan's investigation' 'Conan's discovery Vermouth disguised as Dr. Araide' Conan suspects Pisco had help from another Black Organization member. He looks into Chris Vineyard and realizes that she is able to disguise herself and may be pretending to be someone close to him. Kogoro Mouri’s case records were stolen from the police department. Conan realizes Tomoaki Araide is Vermouth because Vermouth needed the files to testify at the trial properly while in disguise. Conan first suspects there is another Black Organization member who was present at the mourning party after considering how Pisco obtained another purple handkerchief which enabled him to leave the investigation. Conan didn't realize that this Black Organization member might be after him or Haibara until after the bus jack case when Haibara tells Conan there was definitely someone from the Organization on the bus. Conan's first suspect is Shuichi Akai whose behavior seemed suspicious. After he recognizes Akai in the P & A case, Conan shows sensitivity to the prospect of someone investigating them. Conan doesn't seem to suspect the person Vermouth has replaced, Dr. Araide, yet because he was willing to use his voice changer in front of him. Conan gets his first tangible proof someone is investigating around him when Takagi informs Conan all the records of Kogoro's cases were stolen from the police station on the day of the bus hijack incident and later returned. He begins to wonder who the target is and suspects Akai may be behind the incident because of the timing. Conan also begins to suspect the English teacher Jodie Saintemillion and Dr. Araide as well because they were also on the bus. He isn't sure of the motive for taking the records although Conan wonders if someone is trying to lure him out or if the person returned the files because they already knew what Conan would do. Conan's idea that Pisco had an accomplice among the other suspects has fully solidified. He has noticed one of the suspects who had a purple handkerchief, Chris Vineyard, hasn't appeared in public since that case, thus Conan believes Chris is the Black Organization accomplice. He asks Agasa to go onto Chris's fansite and gather information on her past, interests, and habits and Agasa's investigation corroborates with Conan's deduction. Conan is already aware that Chris Vineyard has disguise abilities and may be in disguise as someone around him. At this point, Conan is still uncertain of Araide, Jodie, and Akai's allegiances. He learns from Ran that Shuichi Akai was seen with a man in an FBI jacket during the New York case, causing Conan to wonder if the FBI is in Japan for some reason or the Black Organization infiltrated the American law enforcement. Conan begins to take precautions around Dr. Araide and Jodie by lying to them in order to minimize contact and information they have about Haibara. However, Jodie and Dr. Araide both go over to Agasa's house and plant listening devices because Conan failed to communicate his suspicion and plans to Agasa. By the time Conan gets the letter from Vermouth inviting him the off-season Halloween mystery party, he has realized that Vermouth is most likely Dr. Araide because Jodie wasn't in Mouri's case files when they were stolen, while Araide was. Vermouth needed the files to give proper testimony at the trial and to act correctly as Araide. Vermouth puts her plan to capture Haibara into action by calling Agasa's house as Dr. Araide saying he wants to take Haibara to a hospital because her cough hasn't gotten better. Conan is still unsure of Jodie's allegiance until she answers the door before Dr. Araide arrives. Jodie lies to "Haibara" (who is really Conan in disguise) saying that Dr. Araide's car has broken down and she has come in his place. Conan catches the lie and realizes that Jodie has been listening to the bugs as well and is acting to protect Haibara, meaning she is against Vermouth. Armed with this info, he asks Jodie to force the truth from Vermouth, and in return he will trust her. Conan tells Jodie the true scenario of Dr. Araide's family murder case. Tomoaki Araide’s father, Yoshiteru Araide, was killed in his bathtub via electrocution. The murder was masterminded by Yoshiteru Araide's second wife, Yoko Araide. She caused a blackout to occur while she was supposedly on the phone, and during the ensuing darkness, snuck to the bathroom and put an electric shaver in the bathtub. She then crept back and asked the housemaid Hikaru Yasumoto to flip the circuit breaker, causing Yoshiteru Araide to be electrocuted. "Sleeping Kogoro", the police, and the criminal decided to create a false investigation record to protect the conscience of the maid Hikaru. Jodie used this to her advantage and forced Vermouth to reveal that she didn't know the true sequence of events. 'Conan's discovery Chris Vineyard, Sharon Vineyard and Vermouth are the same person' At the same time Shinichi and Ran were in New York City, Vermouth disguised as a silver-haired serial killer in order to lure out Shuichi Akai. Later, Conan suspected the serial killer may have been someone in disguise when he heard that the serial killer’s blood and fingerprints on the stair rails were cleaned up, an action uncharacteristic for someone intending to commit suicide. Sharon was the only person Conan knew about in the local area with high disguise abilities, so suspicion naturally fell onto her. After Vermouth disguised as Araide, Conan deduced from the way Vermouth was behaving that she was trying to avoid involving Conan in her plan and was only targeting Haibara. Vermouth as Dr. Araide risked her life to protect Conan in the bus jack case and helped him out in Sato's matchup case. When Conan gets the letter from Vermouth inviting him the off-season Halloween mystery party, he realizes that Vermouth's intentions are to only trap Haibara and that Vermouth is trying to lure Conan to the party to avoid catching him up in her plan. Conan who didn't exist a year ago has no reason to be “protected” by Vermouth. Conan deduces Vermouth must know his identity as Shinichi and the reason for her “protection” must have to do with something he did as Shinichi. However, Sharon was the only one Shinichi had a connection with, and she is apparently dead. Sharon’s daughter Chris has never met Shinichi and is estranged from Sharon Vineyard so she alone doesn't have an adequate motive to protect Shinichi. Also, it wouldn’t make sense for Chris Vineyard, who isn’t a family friend like Sharon, to be able to recognize Shinichi as Conan; presumably Vermouth saw young Shinichi with Yukiko when she was Sharon. All these clues come together when Conan makes the assumption that Sharon Vineyard is Chris Vineyard who disguised as the silver haired serial killer in New York and that she is grateful for being rescued by Shinichi and Ran. 'List of disguises used' Main article: Disguise Vermouth has used many disguises over the course of the series. These are the known ones used so far. Sharon Vineyard 308.png|Sharon Vineyard Chris Vineyard first appearence.png|Chris Vineyard Radish Redwood.jpg|New York City police officer Radish Redwood. EP288 Slasher.jpg|Serial killer in New York City to lure out and kill Shuichi Akai. Not Tomoaki Araide.png|Tomoaki Araide as part of a plan to capture Ai Haibara |- Vermouth's disguise as a waiter.png |Waiter at a jazz bar to tease Gin and Vodka Jodie Starling Profile.jpg |Jodie Starling to trick the FBI into leaving the shipping yards. Fake Bleeding Kiriko Busujima.png|Kiriko Busujima in order to lure assassination target Domon Yasudera out. Foreign Lady.jpg|Simple disguise used when meeting with the witness Touji Funemoto to investigate about Kir's whereabouts. Vermouth Scar Akai Train case.jpg|Vermouth disguised as Scar Akai on the Bell Tree Express and had put the same disguise on Bourbon several times earlier. |- VermouthDisguised1.jpg|Simple disguise with hat, sunglasses and tied hair. V81-F851 Woman.jpg|Vermouth as "Motoe Benzaki", Touhei Benzaki's fictitious wife, who claims to be the woman who taped Jodie back in the bank robbery. Vermouth as jodie.jpg|Vermouth disguises as Jodie a second time to trap Camel into revealing critical details about Rikumichi Kusuda's death. Vermouth First Disguise.jpg|Policeman in The Raven Chaser Vermouth Second Disguise.jpg|Mall shopper in The Raven Chaser Speculation 'Vermouth's true age' Vermouth's age is unknown because her history is largely unclear. We know she has lived as Chris who is 29, and as Sharon whose age is unknown. Her face when she killed Jodie's father 20 years was youthful, suggesting she is currently at least 40 years old as long as no deaging has occurred. 'Vermouth did not use APTX 4869' A popular theory on Vermouth's non-aging is that she used APTX 4869 to achieve her youthfulness since this is the only known substance capable of producing such an effect (Silver Bullet's effects are unknown at this point). However, at present there are things that contradict such a notion. Vermouth would have faced near certain death if she had used APTX 4869. Before Vermouth discovered Haibara and Conan, the known members of the Black Organization (besides Sherry) only knew about APTX 4869's lethal effects, and it was considered deadly enough that Sherry's superiors employed it as an untraceable murder weapon. However, given that Vermouth has said depressing things over the course of the series, it is possible Vermouth took APTX 4869 hoping to commit suicide, but she de-aged instead, similar to Haibara's situation. Vermouth could have also gambled on taking APTX 4869 after she recognized the deaged Shiho and Shinichi and then discovered that APTX 4869 was the common connection between them and likely cause of their conditions. However, both the suicide scenario (if it occurred while Shiho was working on the drug) and the gambling scenario fail to explain why no one in the Black Organization has questioned why Vermouth has become younger, especially after Gin saw her true face following the Haunted Ship case, and then connected that with APTX 4869 use and Sherry's mysterious escape from the handcuffs and locked room. It is possible that Atsushi and Elena Miyano had something to do with Vermouth's de-aging/non-aging (e.g. Vermouth was their guinea pig). This might explain the personal animosity Vermouth feels towards the Miyanos and why she calls their APTX experiment foolish. Vermouth's de-aging/non-aging may be a result of a project older than Shiho's APTX 4869, like her parents' Silver Bullet, or something else even older than that. This would explain why none of the other members of the Black Organization suspect that APTX 4869 can also cause this effect and thus are unaware of the possibility Shiho de-aged to escape. Relationships analysis 'Family & Friends' 'Yukiko Kudo' Vermouth, as her alias Sharon Vineyard and Yukiko had a friendly relationship between the time they met under Toichi Kuroba's tutelage until the time Sharon "died". Yukiko had no idea Sharon was leading a double life as an operative in the Black Organization. Yukiko and Sharon seemed to have kept in contact with one another because Yukiko and Sharon both know about events in each others' lives that occurred after Toichi's lessons. Sharon was the one who got tickets for Yukiko, Shinichi, and Ran to the Golden Apple play on Broadway in New York City one year prior to the current time line. Yukiko attended Sharon's funeral. Later, Yukiko sadly accepts Conan's deduction that Sharon and Chris are the same person and a member of the Black Organization. 'Black Organization' 'Gin' Vermouth and Gin are or were in a sexual relationship with one another. They get along well enough on missions, but Gin does not like Vermouth's habit of keeping secrets or her teasing. Before the events of the showdown on the ghost ship, Vermouth and Gin trusted one another, but some of Gin's trust may have disappeared as Vermouth failed to inform even the boss of her intentions. Gin doesn't mind threatening her with bodily harm, he nearly stabbed her through the head with an icepick on one occasion when she teased him disguised as a waiter, and he later pointed his gun at her when asking how she was connected with Kogoro. She doesn't seem especially bothered by any of these threats however. Because Vermouth is a high ranking member and the boss's favorite, she isn't scared of provoking the other agents, not even Gin who is extremely dangerous and sensitive. She smiled after moving her head to avoid Gin's deadly sweep with an icepick telling him that "She was just joking" which shows that she enjoys teasing him. 'Sherry' Vermouth and Sherry have some connection, although it has not been elaborated on. Vermouth appears to dislike the research the Miyanos engaged in, calling it foolish. Shiho fears Vermouth more than most other members except perhaps Gin. Shiho was Vermouth's target, but Vermouth gave up on her after Conan's intervention. If Shiho was in a romantic relationship with Gin, then Vermouth and Shiho were love rivals as Vermouth was in a sexual relationship with Gin. During the Bell Tree Express arc, Vermouth tries to use C4 explosives to kill Sherry without telling anyone about the plan, while Bourbon wanted to take her back alive hinting at an abnormal hatred towards her. 'Boss' In file 898, Bourbon reveals that there is some sort of connection between Vermouth and the Boss of the Black Organization, implying that her relationship with the boss goes further than merely being his/her favorite member. Bourbon also notes that he has arranged for her secret to be revealed to the whole Black Organization in case something happens to him, and points out that the other members would be quite surprised if they knew the nature of the relationship. 'Calvados' Calvados was in love with Vermouth, and Vermouth took advantage of his feelings and used him. Vermouth called on Calvados to aid her in disposing with Jodie and capturing Haibara at the shipping yards. After Akai got the best of Calvados and Vermouth, she chose to run away, leaving him at the mercy of the FBI. Calvados chose to commit suicide rather than be caught. 'Chianti and Korn' Chianti and Korn both hate Vermouth because they believe that Vermouth took advantage of Calvados' feelings for her and used him, leading him to his death. Chianti has been more vocal with her hatred than Korn. 'Pisco' Although Vermouth and Pisco are executive members, Vermouth dislikes and looks down on Pisco despite cooperating with him. 'Tooru Amuro' Amuro worked with Vermouth on a plan to determine if Shuichi Akai was really dead. She made masks that looked like Akai's face with a scar for him so he could approach Akai's friends and colleagues to see their reactions to him. She also interfered with his plans to capture Sherry alive by rigging the location Amuro intended to trap Sherry in with explosives to kill her. 'Law enforcement' 'Jodie Starling' Jodie Starling has a bitter hatred for Vermouth because Vermouth murdered her father, but Vermouth doesn't have any particular animosity for Jodie beyond her being a skilled FBI adversary whom she would like to kill. Jodie thinks Vermouth is an entirely evil person. Vermouth was extremely well liked and kind to students and patients while disguised as Tomoaki Araide, so when the real Araide wonders if Vermouth is really a bad person, Jodie takes offense and angrily yells at him, "How can someone be a good person if she kills people with a smile!?" 20 years before the current timeline, Vermouth goes to the house of Jodie's father, an FBI agent, and kills him. An eight to nine year old Jodie Starling walks in while Vermouth was trying to put his glasses back on his body and thinks her father is asleep. Vermouth tells her that she should wait for her father to wake up. When the girl asks her who is she, Vermouth replies "A secret makes a woman, woman". Vermouth burns the house down, thinking Jodie stayed behind and was killed as well. However, the girl goes out of the house to buy orange juice for her father, narrowly escaping death. She also takes her father's glasses with her, preserving the fingerprints Vermouth left on them. When Vermouth finds out Jodie's body was not in the house, she looks for her to kill her, but the FBI enrolled her in witness protection. Jodie later becomes an FBI agent in order to find her father's killer. 'Shuichi Akai' Vermouth and Akai don't have much personal animosity for each other in particular despite the fact that they have been hunting one another for some time. Vermouth regards Akai as a "silver bullet": someone with the potential to destroy the Black Organization. In accordance with this assessment, she attacks him immediately and preferentially in the confrontation with her at the docks. Akai seems to hit a nerve when he called her a rotten apple, wilted on the inside. 'Kir' She suspected Kir is a member of the CIA though she didn't tell anyone about it. 'Others' 'Shinichi Kudo' After Shinichi helped Ran save Vermouth's life in New York while she was disguised as a serial killer, she nicknames him "Cool guy". Later in the series, after Conan successfully interfered with Vermouth's plan of killing Haibara, then almost forced her to surrender and take him to find the boss, she gives him another nickname - "Silver bullet" - as she believes that he has the potential to destroy the Black Organization, because he could touch her heart. Generally, Vermouth tries to protect Shinichi when she is able to, even if it means risking her own life. Although Shinichi found out later that he unknowingly rescued Vermouth in New York City and that Vermouth was a friend of Yukiko's, Shinichi doesn't understand why Vermouth would make the promise to give up on hunting Sherry and not inform the Black Organization about Haibara and himself. 'Ran Mouri' After Ran saved Vermouth's life in New York City, Vermouth nicknames Ran "Angel". Earlier, Vermouth, as her Sharon Vineyard role, complained that her life was a series of misfortunes and, "No angel has smiled upon me, not even once."Even though Vermouth in disguise prepared to kill Ran later, Ran stopped Vermouth from taking a fatal fall. Vermouth was touched by this act of kindness. Much later in the story when Ran shielded Haibara from gunfire with her body, Vermouth refused to shoot Ran or allow her to be shot, instead firing around her in an attempt to frighten Ran into releasing Haibara. Although Ran does not know who Vermouth really is, she values the handkerchief that Sharon Vineyard gave her back in New York. Character popularity *eBookJapan held a character popularity poll from April 12, 2011 to May 12, 2011 in which readers of Detective Conan (international included) could vote for their favorite character. Vermouth placed 9th in the poll with 75 votes out of the 5,883 that were cast. *In honor of the release of the 15th movie, Quarter of Silence, the official Conan movie website held a popularity poll for the top 10 Detective Conan characters. Vermouth placed 6th out of 10. *In honor of the release of the 800th manga chapter, Shonen Sunday held a popularity poll/contest containing 91 Detective Conan characters to choose from. Vermouth/Sharon Vineyard placed 8th overall with 372 votes. Name origin Vineyard is a plantation of grape-bearing vines. Vermouth is a type of flavored fortified wine, which follows the pattern of wine based codenames for women in the Black Organization. Different looks Vermouth Before.jpg|Vermouth's "Before" Appearance (Episode 230) Vermouth After.jpg|Vermouth's "Intermediate" Appearance (Movie 13) 704 05.png|Vermouth's "Current" Appearance (Episode 701) Quotes 'General' “ A secret makes a woman, woman. „ — Vermouth's motto “ Two silver bullets aren't needed. Only one is enough. „ — Thinking about Conan after hearing the news of Akai's death. 'Specific' “ We can be both of God and the Devil. Since we're trying to raise the dead against the stream of time. „ — V37-8 pg11, Speaking to Suguru Itakura over the phone when he demanded to know who Vermouth thought she was. “ If he could reach my heart, maybe he could be our long awaited silver bullet... „ — Volume 42, File 10, pg 18. Vermouth believes Conan is the person capable of ending the Organization she was waiting for. “ No angel has ever smiled upon me. Not even once. „ — Episode 286, Speaking to Yukiko and Ran about how Sharon's life has been unfortunate. “ I wonder if there is really god. If he truly existed, wouldn't all hard working, honest people be happy? „ — Episode 286, Vermouth expresses her disbelief in god to Ran. “ Well if you must blame someone, blame a God that set this up for you. „ — Episode 288, Vermouth in disguise as the serial killer speaking to Ran in preparation to kill her in New York City Trivia *The FBI's nickname for Vermouth, Rotten Apple, could also refer to "fermenting apples", which are known to produce alcohol. *Half of Vermouth's disguises contain glasses, seen in her role of Sharon Vineyard, Tomoaki Araide, Jodie Starling, a policeman, an unknown woman and a simple disguise. *The people who spoke well of Vermouth while she was Araide are Ran's karate mentor Kazumi Tsukamoto ("You still have that look of an Angel, Dr. Araide"), Kazumi's friend Kunishige Seto ("Before our catious Dr. Araide takes me to the hospital"), the school's principal ("Thanks to the exercise you taught me, my waist feel much better!"), and Ran herself ("Dr. Araide is a truly nice person, right?"). *In episode 674 of the anime, Vermouth's phone appears to be modeled after the iPhone. See also *Characters *Black Organization *Vermouth (Alcohol) References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Characters